Yukimura's
by ChildLibra
Summary: He was Yukimura's...he just didn't know it yet. Yukimura/Ryoma
1. Chapter 1

Title: Yukimura's

Author: Libra

Rating: PG

Fandom: Prince of Tennis

Pairing: Yukimura Seiichi/Echizen Ryoma

Summary: Hahahaha…expecting me to provide one of those.

Disclaimer: I never have, currently do not, and never will own Prince of Tennis…

He had green hair. That was the first thing Yukimura Seiichi noticed about his 'roommate'. That and he looked as if he was an elementary student. He wore the paper hospital gown under the blankets that went up to his armpits, with slits in the arms so that the cords attached to him were not disturbed. His skin looked as if he was a naturally tan person.

He didn't care. He couldn't play Tennis, and nothing could make up for that.

YukiRyo

He found out his name soon enough, from the nurses. Echizen Ryoma. Thirteen years old, Japanese blood, but raised in America until he was in an accident and put in a coma. Moved to this hospital about two weeks ago. He had a mother, a father, and a cousin who visited him at least once a week. Occasionally his father or cousin would sneak in a small fluffy Himalayan cat to cuddle up to his unresponsive body.

Yukimura continued to ignore the boy. He had learned that there was a possibility of him never playing again. He would put everything into making sure that Rikkidai would win.

YukiRyo

The boy had woken up. He ignored him mostly, and was ignored in return. The only time that he had purposely sought him out was when the boy found out that he played Tennis. He had stared at the boy when he had tossed him a tennis ball. Then he had lashed out, telling the boy not to mock him.

_'You'll be playing soon enough, don't be an idiot'_

That was how it had all begun. He found out that the boy played tennis, when his mother brought in video's of him playing over four months ago. He was no longer the boy.

He was Yukimura's.

YukiRyo

Please help me improve my writing by giving me constructive criticism. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Yukimura's

Title: Yukimura's

Author: Libra

Fandom: Prince of Tennis

Pairing: Yukimura Seiichi/Echizen Ryoma

Disclaimer: I do not, and will not ever own Prince of Tennis.

Author Notes: Thank you for taking the time to read this. Also thank you to all the people who reviewed my admittedly short prologue. However all of your thanks should go to my I-Husband Pain au Chocolat, for making me want to write, and continue, this piece in the first place.

Another note, _Italics_ will equate to _English_.

Chapter One

I didn't like being in the hospital. The walls were too white, and although everyone says hospitals are quiet, it's not true.

People were always coming and going in your room, without knocking first. There were machines around you that constantly beeped and made humming noises. In the hallways there was always the sound of footsteps, trolleys, and of course the voices of about a hundred people talking, laughing, and whispering.

Of course, there were the two things that were the worst about being in the hospital. The first was that I was stuck in a bed all day, because the doctors weren't sure yet how I might react to too much physical exertion. Thus I could not play Tennis. Then there was possibly the worst thing about being in the hospital. No animals allowed. This meant unless the pervert or Mom snuck Karupin in, I was without my fluffy white companion.

I glanced over to my roommate's bed, glad the blue-haired, somewhat girly boy was gone. Especially since he seemed to always be staring at me.

Suddenly the door to my room was wrenched open, with a resounding "Brat" from the opener. I stared at my father for a few seconds, and then pointedly turned around and ignored him after noticing the lack of fluffy white in his arms. However, my attention was forced back to him after hearing the sound of flesh meeting flesh.

Beside my father, stood my mother. Unlike the pervert, with his short, choppy hair, hers was shoulder length, and pulled back into an elegant coif. Instead of his rumpled priest outfit, with the suspicious stains on it, she wore a sleek, freshly pressed Smart Suit. And finally, compared to his unshaved face, her minimal make-up and gentle smile looked heavenly.

I always knew I took more after her then him, and that knowledge gave me little fuzzy feelings inside. She grinned brightly at me and set a stack of magazines on the table beside my bed. The pervert sat beside me on the other side, while mom fussed at me.

"_Look at you, your so thin. Have you been eating all your food? And look at how pale you are, have they been letting you go outside?_" She worried, reaching out and fixing my hair, then straitening my pillows.

"_I'm fine mom, stop panicking so much_," I scowled at her. My mom worked hard to support us, unlike the lazy pervert, so I didn't like it when she stressed.

"Haha_, but I won't be here for very long, so I won't be able to fuss at my baby boy!_" She chirped out with a small grin. I blinked and looked at her.

"_Your going back to L.A._?" I asked quietly, looking down at my hands, "_Me and the pervert coming back after I get let out?_"

"_Ryo-chan, we've decided that we're gonna stay in Tokyo, which means you and your father will be staying here until I get transferred to Japan,_" She stated calmly and I nodded. It made sense as both of them had been wanting to move back to Japan since I was about seven, but had decided against it until I was old enough to know what was going on.

"_How long do you think it will take them to transfer you over? I don't want to be stuck with the perv for longer then I have to be,_" I pointed out, sending a mild scowl over in his direction, where he sent a smirk and slight snigger back.

"_No idea Ryo-chan, but I'll try and get them to transfer me over quick, so you're not stuck with your idiot of a father for to long._" We shared a smirk at the sound of outrage he made.

"_Hey! I'm not an idiot Rinko-chan! Your giving the brat uppity ideas, now he's gonna treat me horribly after you leave!_" Nanjirou complained. I sniggered at him, sharing another sly smile with mom.

"_What are you talking about husband? Ryo-chan's always horrible to you. It's the only way to keep you in line, so I've specially trained him in the art of destroying your ego!_" My mom's smile suddenly looked like that from the devil, and I almost felt a moment of pity for the pervert. Then I remembered that he hadn't brought Karupin to me.

For the next hour or so, I listened to them banter back and forth, like a newlywed couple. My parents were the people that I would like my life to be based on, meaning that I wouldn't mind having a life like they did…not that I would ever tell them that.

_"Okay Ryo-chan, we're gonna go now. I have these files for you. There's information on each of the schools that you could go to. Basically, we'll be making the decision on where to live based on which school you choose. And don't forget, you still need to take the entrance exams for each school, so have backups!" _She warned, with a gentle smile on her face. I nodded at her, a smirk on my lips as I looked at the pervert.

By the time that they had actually left, I had narrowed down my choices to Hyotei Academy, Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku, and Seishun Gakuen. Each of these schools were not only elite academically, but they also had some of the best Tennis programs available, each school boasting it's own National level players.

I spent about an hour looking over the schools, weighing the pros and cons in my head, before my 'roommate' was wheeled back in. I barely even glanced at him, my eye's immediately going back to the files. It took the orderlies about ten minutes to get him situated just the way they like, and then they left. It took him less then ten seconds after they left to begin to bother me.

"What are you looking at, Ryoma-kun?" He asked, that annoying smile back on his face. I didn't even glance at him, and continued to ignore him. He didn't seem to mind, spending the next five minutes staring at me. Finally I snapped, turning and glaring at him.

"I'm ignoring you, you know? Why the hell are you talking to me, after we had such a nice thing going? You ignore me, I ignore you? Remember?" I snapped, slightly upset that I had so badly misread him.

"Ehh? But it's more fun to talk to Ryoma-kun, especially since I found out he play's tennis. So what're you looking at?" He continued to smile at him, his eyes open and staring at me.

I swear, my eye just twitched.

"The schools I'll be choosing from to go to school this year." I stated. He perked up, interest peaked.

"Ah! Have you decided? You should go to Rikkaidai…It has the National champion team on it. They've been undefeated for the past two years." He said with another smile. I twitched, crossing Rikkaidai off in my head.

"Actually, I was thinking Seishun Gakuen, my father went there you know…and they have a pretty strong tennis team as well…" Actually, the fact that the pervert went there wasn't a plus. I contemplated that internally.

"But how do you expect to grow if your stuck with people who aren't growing themselves? The captain of the Seigaku's Boys Team can't play at full strength because of an old injury, and the second strongest has no ambition to gain anymore strength. However at Rikkaidai, even though the captain is down for an injury, they are certain he'll get better. And even with him in the hospital, they others continue to grow." He seemed really passionate about this.

I watched him for a minute. Then I smirked.

"I see, would it be that they captain of the Rikkaidai team is in this room with me? You have a lot of faith in your teammates, I suppose that's good. And you can't be terrible at tennis if you've won the Nationals twice running…I'll think about it." I said simply. I was a softie at heart, letting someone with a lot of passion for tennis get to me.

Oh well, Tennis was worth it.

And we wouldn't mention the fact that the way he smiled when I said that made me want to smile as well.

As always, constructive criticism is what I'm looking for. Thank you for reading.


End file.
